


Meet the parents!

by SuperTrouperLights



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andrea Rojas knows Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Meet the Family, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperTrouperLights/pseuds/SuperTrouperLights
Summary: prompt: "Bernardo meeting Kara and, instead of being skeptical like Andrea feared, he adores Kara right away."
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Andrea Rojas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 101





	Meet the parents!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Light_Thistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Thistle/gifts).



“Okay, remember—“ Andrea said as she and Kara finished getting the table ready. “My father really likes—“

“Soccer, those hidden camera shows in National Geographic and Ricardo Darín. I watched all the movies, I’m prepared. It’s gonna be fine, Andrea.” Andrea was nervously pacing around the kitchen while Kara stared at her. “Come here.” Kara whispered softly as she pulled Andrea in for a hug.

“Ugh, I don’t think I have ever been this nervous about anything in my entire life.” Andrea answered while her head rested on Kara’s shoulder.

“I told you that we don’t have to do this if you’re not prepared.” Kara was soft, letting her fingers move through Andrea’s hair, trying to soothe her.

“It’s not really my choice. My father has never wanted to meet any of my boyfriends before, but when I told him about you…”

“Don’t overthink it.” Kara cut Andrea off with a kiss and cupped her face in her hands. “I promise you everything will work out. People love me. I’m Supergirl.”

Andrea rolled her eyes and laughed before she wrapped her hands around Kara’s neck and pulled her in for another kiss. “Of course, my love.”

As Andrea pulled Kara closer again, they heard the doorbell ring.

“It’s time.” Kara whispered encouragingly and Andrea sighed. “Hey, it’s going to be okay. I love you.”

Andrea took a deep breath, psyching herself up. “I love you too.” She kissed Kara again before she finally pulled away and walked to the front door.

_ “¡Papa!” _

_ “¡Mija! ¿Que tál?” _

_ “Bien, papa.  _ Come on in.” After they hugged, Andrea stepped aside so her father could enter the apartment, and she closed the door behind them. “Papa, that is my girlfriend… Kara Danvers.”

Kara stood near the kitchen aisle and waited as Bernardo Rojas walked towards her with a smile.

“Ah…  _ entonces, _ this is the girl who stole Andrea’s heart.”

“Hello, Mr. Rojas. It’s very nice to finally meet you.” Kara replied with a shy smile while she lifted her hand for a handshake.

“Oh, no, no, no.  _ Por favor, _ call me Bernardo. And no handshakes! We hug.”

Kara laughed while she just nodded her head and hugged Bernardo. “O-okay.” Andrea stood behind them in utter shock.

Andrea thought that her father would act skeptical around Kara but for now, he had been nothing but heartwarming towards her.

_ “Mija _ talked a lot about you. I read the article that won you a Pulitzer. You are really talented, Kara.”

“T-thank you.” Kara stammered as she tried to find the words to answer.

“I am being honest. Andrea knows that I don’t lie to people. I’m happy she is finally with someone that is up to her standards.” Kara laughed while she saw Andrea’s cheeks grow red as she stood behind her father. “And you are even prettier than she had described you!”

“Oh, really?! She talked that much about me?” Kara asked with a little smirk on her face.

“She did. One day we spent 2 hours on the phone talking and she could not shut up about ‘the pretty girl in the office’.”

_ “Wow…” _ Kara laughed hard while Andrea’s cheeks turned red as a tomato.

“Alright!” Andrea cut them off as she stepped between her father and Kara. “Why don’t we move this conversation to the table, huh? I have cooked your favorite,  _ papa.” _

Andrea sat by Kara’s side, and her father sat right in front of them.

They had just finished eating and were now drinking the rest of the wine left in the bottle.

Kara had her head on Andrea’s shoulder and their fingers were intertwined on their lap.

“So Kara, tell me more about your family.” Bernardo asked as he took a sip of wine.

“Well, my father passed away a few years ago, and my mom lives just outside National City. And I have a sister, Alex, and my cousin, Clark, who’s basically a brother to me.”

“Alex works for the FBI,  _ papa.”  _ Andrea added.

“Oh, that must be challenging. And do you have a good relationship with them? Your sister and your cousin.”

“Oh, absolutely. Alex is my best friend and Clark is really like a big brother. Even though Alex works a lot and Clark lives a little far away, we always support each other and are just really there for the good stuff and the bad stuff. Clark is also a reporter so he helps me sometimes when Andrea’s too busy.” Kara joked and Andrea just rolled her eyes before Kara leaned in to press a kiss to her cheek.

“So I see you value family.”

“Yes, a lot. Family is… everything to me.”

“For me as well, Kara. Andrea takes such good care of Obsidian because it’s our family business. Family is probably the most important thing for us. So I’m very happy that you share our values and we can add you to our family as well.” Bernardo gave Kara a smile that was just like Andrea’s. That pure smile that Kara knew was truthful.

“Thank you, Bernardo. I… I don’t even know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I see it in your eyes. I see how you look at Andrea.”

“Papa…”

“Well, it’s true! And I see how she looks at you too, Kara. I know you two will be very happy together.”

“Thank you. I really appreciate that. I was even talking to Andrea these past few days that she has to take me to Argentina. I've been begging her to get some vacations.”

“Oh, absolutely! You need to come visit our home in Buenos Aires! I will show you all of Andrea’s baby pictures.” Bernardo laughed and Andrea covered her face with her hand in embarrassment.

“That will  _ never _ happen.” Kara laughed at Andrea’s serious voice.

“Oh, I will  _ definitely _ see those photos.”

“Then it’s settled. You just tell me when you’re coming so I can get the house ready. You speak any Spanish, Kara?”

“Well…  _ sí, un poco. Pero creo que estoy un tanto fuera de práctica.” _

_ “Tú hablas muy bien, chica. _ You’ll fit right in.”

Andrea looked at her father and Kara talking in Spanish and laughing, and then it finally hit her. Kara was really the one for her. If she wasn’t sure before, she was now.

That had never happened. No one had even cared to get to know Andrea’s father or her family, her country, _her_ _culture_ before.

Kara had said something in Spanish again that made her father laugh, and Andrea couldn’t stop staring with a warm heart at the Kryptonian girl.

There was nothing to be afraid of anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I think all these prompts kinda feel like a little series now...
> 
> Thoughts? Comments and kudos are lovely and appreciated as usual!


End file.
